


Shared Magic and a Semi-Normal Life

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, SnowBaz, magic sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: What if sharing magic was this really addictive thing that Baz and Simon discovered they loved to do. (I mean Baz's fascination for Simon's magic is canon, but what if it felt good for Simon, too?) Even when it wasn't necessary at all, like just reheating a cup of tea. How would that go?Simon's magic eventually returns to him after he gives it away, but he only uses it for menial, simple tasks.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 51





	Shared Magic and a Semi-Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 25, 2019 ___

**Simon**

As I rest my hands on Baz’s shoulders and press a bit of my magic into him, we both relax. This particular task doesn’t require me to share my magic with him, but it feels good as it pours out of me and into him.

The drink that I knocked over and spilled all over the floor dries up, and the cup is sent flying back to its place in the cabinet. Everything is right again, and it isn’t just the cup; it’s this feeling inside of me that I get from sharing my magic.

Penny says that we should be careful doing this because we don’t what kind of effect it will have on us. She says it might be dangerous, but I don’t see how when it’s not like we’re hurting anyone.

Well, there was that time when we nearly set the kitchen on fire. And the time we nearly destroyed my bed. But still, no one got hurt, and I feel like more good than bad can come from it. _I_ feel good because of it.

After all that time that I spent without it, it feels nice to be able to share it with someone. It took a lot of work to get it back, to move past all of the trauma that was causing me to block it, even though I was unaware of what I was doing. I’m choosing to enjoy what I have, rather than worry what might happen to it.

It no longer feels like I have too much magic or like I have magic that I was never meant to have. It feels right, and I understand what Baz meant when he said it was like striking a match. Except it is a different feeling for me.

My magic is like an ocean. There is a large amount of it, but it could easily be used up if I’m not careful. I don’t use it often. And using it is like turning on a tap. I can control how much flows through me, from a steady stream to a strong blast of it. I just have to focus.

I don’t use my magic often because even though I missed it, I learned how to live without it. Now, I mostly use it during moments like this, simple tasks that don’t necessarily need magic, or even shared magic, but which feel nice — and addicting — to use magic for. One simple touch to Baz, and we’re sharing something profound.

Whether his tea needs to be reheated or the fire needs to be started in the fireplace, I’m there to share my magic with him. Using my magic for these simple tasks makes me feel better than when I was using it to prepare for a war. It’s nice to use my magic for good, rather than fighting someone else’s battle.

It’s more than just that feeling of helping someone, though, or the feeling of having magic again. It’s something different, something intangible. It’s the feeling of my magic washing over me, like the waves of an ocean, cleansing me and feeling me up and pushing out to wash over someone. It’s the soft caress of it over and within me and the intimacy of sharing that feeling with someone else. With Baz.

I’ve tried to explain this to Penny, but she still doesn’t understand it. She doesn’t know how it works, and she doesn’t know what it’s like to feel this kind of connection with someone.

So, despite the worry of going too far or giving too much of my magic away, I continue to do these little things with Baz. I love him, and I would give him everything. He would never ask for all of my magic, but if we wanted it, I’d give it to him.

Sharing is better, though. It’s taken him a bit to get the hang of his pushing his magic into me, but after many failed attempts, he finally managed it. The first time that he was able to share his magic with me was so overwhelmingly pleasant that I felt like I was riding a high for the rest of the day. It was like I could finally breathe after struggling to catch my breath for hours. It was wonderful.

His magic was a burn, like Penny described, but to me, it was a good burn. The warmth of sitting a tad too close to the fire, but not close enough to get burned.

It heats me up from the inside out until I’m pleasantly warm and sharing that warmth with Baz.

Even though our magic sources are opposites, fire and water, they work well together. When our magic comes together, it’s an unshakable force, weaving in and around each other as we hold strong, like that day with the dragon. It’s an unstoppable force, and if we ever had to face something like the Humdrum again, our combined magic should be able to do it.

I’m just hoping that we never have to face something like that again. I almost lost everything that day, and I just want the chance to live a nice, semi-normal life. With Baz.

I give one more small push, and it’s like I feel whole again. Baz turns to wrap his arms around me and press a kiss to my forehead, and I feel whole and happy. I feel like I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
